


Slenderverse Drabbles

by Raydrummerboy



Category: Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydrummerboy/pseuds/Raydrummerboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles and one shots for the slenderverse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slenderverse Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Enjoy! You can leave suggestions in the comments!

Seth and Sarah had turned all the lights out, the only light being the pale light from the TV. They had decided to watch The Conjuring, as well as Mama and The Visit. A horror night. 

"This is a bad idea," Sarah said. "You know we're not gonna a sleep at all once we're done, right? Plus, our life right now is enough of a horror movie." she threw a blanket over her, sitting back on the reclining couch. 

Seth had put The Conjuring in, quickly running to the kitchen to grab a giant bowl of popcorn. He got under the same cover as Sarah, placing the bowl between them. "Hey, it's all in good fun. Don't worry, I'll protect you from the evil ghostie monsters." He, not so casually, draped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. They had recently hooked up, and it was going well. 

"Oh, fine. I guess I can be super scared of everything on the screen for you." she smiled and looked to the screen as Seth pressed Play. 

By the time they got to the second movie, Sarah was scared beyond belief. The popcorn was half eaten, half thrown on the couch from when Sarah would jerk her legs up at a jump scare. Now, she refused to move her face from Seth's shoulder, trying to cover her ears to avoid sound. 

"Sarah, come on. Look, I paused it, see?" Seth nudged her arm. "Jeez, I didn't know you scared so easily."

"Well, I do!" she whined, looking to the paused frame, where a little boy sat on a foggy swing set. "I HATE horror!"

Then Jake, Seth's terrier, started barking. He barked, and barked.

"Jesus. Sarah, wait here, I'll be right back." He threw off the covers and walked to the front door. 

And Sarah waited. Over the fan blowing, she didn't hear much, but there was what sounded like a thud. "Seth?"

No answer. She heard a low murmur. 

"Seth, if you're gonna scare me, stop!"

Still no answer. Another angry voice. 

"Seth, I'm serious!"

And then Jake was whining. 

It took a solid two minutes for Sarah to muster up enough courage to leap off the couch and run to the front door. "Seth?"

And there he was. 

Dead. 

His throat was cut so badly, he was nearly decapitated. Blood drenched the carpets and a spot on the wall. Blood leaked from his mouth, his eyes were rolled back slightly. Jake licked at his cheek, whining and nuzzling his face. 

"Seth?! Seth!" Sarah screamed, dropping to his side. Tears fell down her face as she cradled his head in her lap, lightly slapping his cheek. "Seth, come on...! This isn't...!"

Then the words bit at her like a savage piranha. 

"Our life is enough of a horror movie."

\------

It's been two weeks. Shortly after Sarah called the police, Seth's body vanished. It was nowhere. Police searched everywhere, but couldn't find it. 

Sarah had started wearing Seth's jackets and hoodies, as a way of remembrance. She adopted Jake into her home, which felt quiet and empty. 

Brian, Amy, Tim, Jay, everyone comforted her and mourned Seth with her. 

It was alright, if Alex did too. 

Alex seemed neutral about it all. Of course, it was his usual anger, mixed with something else, not even Amy, could explain. 

Something clicked with Sarah one day. It was Alex. Alex had to be the one behind Seth dying. 

So one day, after a shoot, as he was getting into his car, Sarah grabbed him by the shoulder, fueled by anger. "Was it you?" she asked simply. 

"Yes," he answered, keeping a neutral expression. Sadness laced his voice. 

"WHY?!" she screamed, moving to punch him. Alex saw this and grabbed her hand, which made her growl, "Seth is dead BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

"It HAD to be done, Sarah!" Alex exclaimed, trying to calm her down. 

"Yeah, well then this has to be done!" She managed to punch him in the jaw, not realizing how hard she was crying. "I-I'm calling the cops, I can't-!"

"You won't do that if you wanna see him again."

Sarah froze at the words. "What...?"

"I know where he is, I can take you to him," Alex continued. "Just... Don't. Call. The cops."

Sarah thought long and hard. She wanted to avenge her boyfriend... But she also wanted to see him. She sighed. "This better not be a joke."

"Follow me."

It was a rather long walk through the forest before the two came across a meadow, and off to the right was a makeshift grave. It was small, there only being a short wooden cross used with two sticks and some vines. 

Sarah didn't care. It was all that was left and she dropped beside it, starting to cry. 

Her crying turned into sobbing, memories flashing back. Once she was somewhat stable again, she turned, but paused what a small 'click-click' was heard. 

she felt warm metal on the side of her head. 

"Don't you wanna be with him forever?"

And the world went black.


End file.
